Various payment processors and payment networks utilize a wide variety of different message conventions and formats in association with payment transactions. For example, personal identification number (“PIN”) debit networks, such as STAR and the New York Currency Exchange (“NYCE”) network, use Single Message protocols in which a payment transaction is conveyed, authorized, and settled in a single real-time request/reply message from a merchant or acquirer to an account issuer or authorizer. Signature debit networks, such as Visa and MasterCard, use Dual Message protocols in which an authorization message is processed in a real-time request/reply manner that results in the authorization of a transaction that is returned to a merchant or acquirer. A second completion message is then processed in a batch or store-and-forward non-real time manner to facilitate completion of the transaction and funds settlement.
However, various parties to payment transactions, such as merchants, acquirers, authorizers, and issuers, are not always equipped to handle different types of messages. For example, a party may not be capable of handling both Single Message and Dual Message transactions. Additionally, a wide variety of message formats may be utilized in association with payment transaction messages. More particularly, each payment network typically defines its own payment message format and/or proprietary message structure. The multitude of payment types or conventions and message formats may make it difficult for a party to participate in certain types of transactions. Additionally, the effort and cost for interfacing parties into a payment scheme or introducing parties to a new payment scheme may be increased. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved systems and methods for processing payment transactions having different message types and/or formats.